Stranded
by JackandElsa
Summary: Elsa catches a cold, but not just any cold, this is a sickness that she has never had before. She and Anna head off for the trolls, but Sven bucks them off partway through the journey. What will happen to the two sisters? Will they be rescued? (Rated M because i'm new here)
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Hello! This is my very first story that i have created, so things may be misspelled and may be in the wrong format. I am aware of these things. This story is dedicated to the wonderful "Alice8therabbit". Without her this story would not exist! So enough of my rambling. Onto the story! Please review if you wish, and please, kind words thank you.)

"Elsa! Honestly if you continue fighting with me about this I will be forced to call the doctor!" Anna threatened. "No! No, no don't do that!" Elsa sat up too quickly, throwing one pillow to the ground and displacing the other. "You don't understand, when I get sick, I can't-" She opened her mouth to say more, but instead of words, a sneeze came out, triggering several precarious icicles to form on the ceiling. "I can't...control it." she finished, slouching back.

Anna chimes in "Come on Elsa. That's what you said when you hid your powers, you learned to control them!" she says after recovering from the icicle startle. "Yes, but I can't control being- a...a...aCHOO!" Elsa sneezed again, this time unintentionally creating a small flurry that surrounded her canopy bed. She reached for a tissue and held it up to her nose as she she grumbled, "I can't control being sick. I never get sick...Anna, you're going to catch something or be impaled by ice if you stay too long!" Elsa yells.

"Well I have to do something! What can I do?" Anna asks, trying to be helpful.

It was clear she wasn't going to leave until she felt like she was doing something useful. Elsa sighed at this, rubbed her eyes, and finally answered. "Tea, I...I could use some tea." She didn't really drink tea, but if Anna was happy with the task, then there wasn't much Elsa could say.

"Ok I will be right back!" Anna left the room happy that she could help. "Hmm, I though she doesn't drink tea, but if it makes her happy I'll do it!" she says to herself as she walks to the kitchen to ask one of the servants to prepare some tea.

After Anna left, Elsa snuggled back into the covers and tried to make herself comfortable, but everything was aching and everything felt sore. She kept on sneezing and coughing, and in three minutes time, there were sheets of ice coating her floor in some places, and snow drifts as high as her desk in others. She felt awful. She'd never been sick like this, and it worried her.

Anna quickly walks back up the hall with the tea and opens Elsa's door, only to almost slip on the newly formed ice. "Elsa! We need to do something! It seems to be getting worse!" Anna walks over to Elsa and hands her the tea.

"I don't know what to do!" Elsa exclaimed with that same raspy tonality. "I've...I've never had to deal with this before!" She accepted the tea, wincing at the heat the glass contained but thankful for it all the same. But when she brought it to her lips, the temperature of the liquid inside was too much of a contrast from her daily and sickly cold. It burned her mouth and shocked her enough to cause her to drop the cup. It shattered on the ice and splayed glass all over the floor. "Sorry..." Elsa mumbled, "I...I wasn't ready for that..."

"Oh no I should be the one who is sorry, it shouldn't have been that hot!" Anna bends over and starts picking up the glass, only to slip on the ice and fall."Anna!" Elsa cried out, flinging herself off the bed and coming to kneel beside her sister. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and helped her up off the ice slightly. "Are you alright? The glass didn't cut you?" Elsa asks worried.

"No no I'm fine!" realizes that Elsa is out if bed. "What are you doing?! You need to be in bed!" Anna scolded and helped Elsa back in bed. "You shouldn't be getting out of bed in your condition! Until your better, you will be living in this bed!" Anna scolded.

"I didn't want you to be hurt!" Elsa defended, "And I have things to do Anna; papers to fill out and laws to sign...I can't afford to be sick like this...I can't be babied about it, I'm twenty one! I just...I just need to...to get up..." There was another sneeze, and although it didn't produce any sort of winter weather, it was forceful enough to slam Elsa's head into the headboard of the bed.

Anna gasps "NO! You are not getting out of this bed!" Anna grabs her sister's head and looks at it "are you okay?!"

"Anna, please." Elsa tried weakly to brush her sister's hands away with little success "If I cough or sneeze, you're guaranteed a cold...if this is even a cold...oh, just let me get up!" Elsa said annoyed.

"No Elsa, you could hurt yourself and others! You have to stay in bed until this... thing... blows over!" Anna lightly pushes her back into bed.

"I can...I can wear the gloves Anna...here...just hand them to me...I'll be fine..." Elsa pushed back just a little harder, still trying to convince the younger girl that she could do this. As she did so, she watched a trail of ice start sneaking from her finger tips, across the covers, and up onto Anna's dress towards her chest. Elsa gasped and thrust Anna away. "Move!" Anna gets up and slips on the ice, she falls "oofh!" "What is it Elsa?"

"It was...headed for your heart." Elsa whispered almost incoherently. "I just...didn't want to take the chance...would you...hand me the gloves, please?" "Oh, I-I'm sure it can't happen again I mean lightning doesn't strike twice right?" Anna says hurried and chuckles nervously. She hands Elsa her gloves "why do you need them? You can't leave your room Elsa."

"It's just a precaution." Elsa whispered nervously, sliding on the silky covers and clenching her fists a few time to...warm them up, she supposed. "In case...you come in or someone else does...maybe it'll stop the ice...that didn't reach your heart, did it?" Anna checks herself "no it didn't, you still can't leave Elsa, and I don't want you to hurt yourself or anyone else." Anna says, she still isn't quite comfortable with the idea of Elsa leaving her room. "Believe me, I wouldn't want that either." Elsa still wasn't all too fond of the idea of being locked in here by her baby sister either, so she started looking for loop holes that couldn't end it disaster. "...I'll join you for dinner though." "I could bring your dinner up here. You just need to rest for now." Anna tries to reassure her sister. "Anna...there's just so much to do..." Elsa sighed, "And what about you? I can't...I'm not at my best...but if something goes wrong...I can't be locked in here."

Anna sits, pondering. She then comes up with a possible solution. "Elsa! Maybe I could run Arendelle for the day! I think 'Queen Anna of Arendelle' sound rather nice!" Elsa just responded with that look she always gave her sister when Anna comes up with a horrible idea, but Elsa can't bring herself to tell her. Anna sighs..."Fine. BUT, if one thing goes wrong Elsa, you're going back to bed rest! Deal?"

"Deal." Elsa said with a tired grin. She swung her legs over the edge and shivered. Was she...cold? She felt so strange...chilled...for the first time...ever. She looked at Anna and frowned. "That's...that's what it feels like?" she whispered. "What?" Anna asks curiously. "C-cold..." Elsa chattered. "I'm...I'm cold..."

"You're... Your cold?" Anna grabs Elsa and helps her walk. Elsa nodded slowly as she wrapped her arms around herself and shook. "D-do you have a...s-s-sweater, by any chance? Or a w-w-winter dress?" Yes I do!" Anna runs down the hall, only to come back with the outfit she wore when she left to find Elsa. "T-thanks..." Elsa immediately started to fumble with the cloak before managing to drape it over her own shoulders. She'd put the actual dress on in a moment. "If t-t-this is what everyone felt like during the eternal winter...then...I und-d-d-derstand why they thought I was a monster...this...isn't the g-g-greatest..."

Anna chuckles "yeah, but remember that you didn't know, you couldn't control it!" "R-r-right..." Elsa glanced towards her changing curtain, then back at Anna. "Ex-c-c-cuse me...just one second...I'll go put this on..." She slowly walked over to the fold up and began to change. Once the other dress was fully on, though, she began to cough heavily, covering her mouth with the crook of her elbow to stop any escaping germs and such. When she pulled her arm away, she found the sleeve of her sister's dress had been coated with fine white snowflakes. This was...new. "Anna?" she called, "Something's...something's not...n-n-n-normal about this."

Anna walks over "what? What's not normal?" she looks at the sleeve and gasps "Elsa... That's not normal." "So I've noticed." Elsa responded, struggling to stand up straight. "B-b-but...it could be worse right?...d-d-do you mind if we step out of m-m-my room? T-t-to talk? It's probably...warmer..." "Of course!" Anna helps Elsa walk out of her room. "I think I already know but, what is it you wanted to talk about?" "Thank you." Elsa breathed a heavy sigh of relief when the hallway proved to be a good ten degrees warmer than her own room.

"I...well, you go ahead, if you think you know. If not, I'll clarify." We need to talk about what's going on with you?" "was that right?" Anna said fiddling with her hands. Elsa nodded grimly and started to toy with her gloves. "I think...I think we should go to the trolls. Later tonight, so we don't disturb the staff. If it's alright with Kristoff, we'll take Sven. I just...I just want to be sure of what's going on. I don't want you get hurt if something's happening..." Okay, but how are you going to go through the rest of the day?" Anna asks. "I'll...spend the day in the gardens. No one will be out there, so...there won't be any reason to worry." She could tell Anna was still concerned, so she followed up with, "I promise I won't get into any trouble, alright?" "Okay, but if one thing happens. We are going straight for the trolls then and there!" Anna stops her foot for emphasis. "Yes ma'am." Elsa mocked with a fake bow. She grinned then and, still bent over, whispered jokingly, "You've stomped on the ground. This must be really serious." Just because the Queen was sick didn't mean she couldn't try to be humorous.

Anna raises a brow to Elsa. "it is, what will I do in the mean time?" "Stay safe and don't get sick...and come get me if there's trouble of any sort. If you start feelings chills or coughing, or if Kristoff does either of the same, let me know right away and make sure you ask him if we can take Sven. Can you do that for me, Princess Anna?" Elsa offered another long, ridiculous bow and grinned. "I can do that queen Elsa!" Anna bows as well, acting like she has higher authority than the Queen herself. "Thank you." Elsa rose fully and nodded at her sister before turning on her heel and making her way down to the garden, as promised. It must have already been after noon, judging by the sun. She wouldn't have to wait too long to head off towards the trolls...

(What do ya think? please tell me)


	2. Chapter 2 Camp

"Elsa! Kristoff said we could take Sven if he comes along." Elsa hears Anna before she sees her, which comes to be a very good thing, as she's frozen three fourths of the garden in solid ice and coated the other quarter with a thick layer of snow. It's not like she had meant to do it...the gloves had only been off for a moment when she went to pick up one of the ducklings...but this had been the result anyways. Anna was not going to be happy... "Elsa did you he-… what happened?!" Anna slowly walks about the garden staring in disbelief at what was left. "I just...took off my glove!" Elsa said with a sniff, "Only for a moment, I promise! Nothing had gone wrong before this...and I can't...can't thaw it out..."

"Why did you take off your glove?!" Anna said walking swiftly over to Elsa. "There were...I was...oh never mind! It's not important! I didn't think it would create a flurry though!" Elsa coughed up even more snowflakes mid-sentence, then resumed, "Is it...really that bad?" Elsa asks shaking "That's it! We are going to the trolls now!" Anna whistles and Sven bounds over, trampling a rose bush in his wake. "Alright, alright..." Elsa approached the reindeer slowly and cautiously reached to grab his harness and pull herself up. It was a little difficult to pull off, what with how she shook and chattered, but she managed to find a somewhat solid grip near Sven's neck.

Anna helps Elsa up onto Sven, she climbs up as well. " to the trolls Sven!" Sven takes off leaving Kristoff behind. Elsa clung tight to the reindeer's back and tried to remain as calm as possible. She didn't want any more gardens freezing over...Mid-way through the ride to the trolls, in the forest near the mountains, Sven stopped short, launching both women off his back and letting them land on the ground with a thud. Elsa groaned and drew into herself, trying to conserve any kind of heat. "Sven...that wasn't good..." Anna crawls over to Elsa and holds her to try and keep her warm. "Sven! What is wrong?"

Elsa leans into Anna's embrace but continues to survey the scene. Out the corner of her eye, she sees a creature emerge from the shade of the trees, and she looks up at Anna. "Wolves." she whispers fearfully. suddenly a deep fear grips Anna's heart. "like I said, nothing will happen to you" Anna whispers in Elsa's ear. Anna suddenly gets up and yells at the wolves in hope that it would scare them away.

"Anna, don't, you'll just make them mad!" Elsa rasps. She rises then to her feet and stares down at her gloves. She...she can just take them off for a second. That's all she would need...one second to conjure a barricade to keep the wolves away from herself and her sister. Anna takes the cloak and raises it in an attempt to make herself seem bigger. It didn't work... A wolf suddenly jumps and pounces for Anna. "RUN ELSA!" Anna screams. "NO!" Elsa saw the wolf jump, and in a flash, she whipped off her gloves and let her powers whirl. Instantly, a wall of ice grew between Anna and the wolf and a heavy snow began to descend from the sky. Anna, scared an inch from her life looks at Elsa.

"T-thanks" Anna barely pronounces. She gets up and helps Elsa up. "are you okay?" Elsa nodded lightly. "I'm glad that happened...the ice, I mean...we still have to move...the rest of the pack is coming..." She was tired and drained, but had no choice but to trek on. "Come on Elsa" Anna helps her up onto Sven. Then she climbs up. "Sven! To the trolls! And fast!" Anna commands. "You s-s-should have stayed home." Elsa mutters as the reindeer begins to run again, "You're n-n-n-not safe out here...m-m-m-maybe we should go back...I'll c-c-c-come out l-l-l-later..."

"you are going now, I will be fine don't worry about me! Worry about yourself Elsa." Anna says pulling Elsa closer to keep her warm. "I don't need to worry about m-m-m-myself...you're the little sister here..." The contrast between the cold she felt inside and the warmth her sister had was the only thing keeping her awake at the moment. That and the bumpy ride Sven had created as a galloped. "We're c-c-c-close...right?" "I hope so. Elsa, we don't know what is wrong yet. You don't need to worry about me. Your still in control of your powers. Sven faster!" Anna yelled "stay awake okay?"

Anna held Elsa closer and tighter to keep her warm. "Barley..." Elsa grumbled, "Barley in control...it's only the gloves..." She wasn't sure how she felt about Anna caring for her like this, making her feel helpless, even though, as sick as she was getting, that's exactly what she was. "I'm...t-trying...it's just...getting colder..." The peculiar thing was, though, whenever she took the gloves off, she felt warmer. More natural. But she couldn't just discard them, unless she wanted another eternal winter.

"Don't fall asleep Elsa. We don't know what will happen if you do!" Anna lightly shook her to try and keep Elsa conscious. "Were almost there Elsa, I promise." but in reality, Anna had no idea where they were. "I'll just...wake back up...that's all...I was asleep this morning and n-n-nothing happened..." Through her falling eye lids, Elsa could see the darkening scenery and was greatly confused by the way it looked. "We're...we're not...going the right way, are we?" Anna looks around in a panic "I don't know" she says almost in a whisper.

Sven suddenly stops. Again. The jolt from the reindeer shocked Elsa back to her sense. "W-w-w-what now? More wolves? What's g-g-g-going on?" I don't know Elsa." suddenly something spooks Sven and he bucks them off and runs "SVEN!" Anna yells. "G-g-great..." Elsa mumbled, "I knew we s-s-s-should have gone home, Anna...l-l-look at this...n-n-no one knows we're gone...we're going to get s-stuck out here..." N-no were not. Ummm, uhh." Anna pulls Elsa closer. "Do you have any ideas?" Anna starts to feel a sense of fear and dread build up in her heart, knowing that she is the one to blame for her sisters possible death. Tears start to form in Anna's eyes. "I'm sorry Elsa." She says and she starts to cry.

Elsa hears Anna's whimpers that slowly turn to cries and it pains her to the point of a reawakening of sorts. She sits up quickly and squares up with Anna, taking one of her hands in her gloved ones and cupping another around her cheek. "Hey, hey, Anna? L-l-look at me. It's just a little c-c-cold, alright? A c-c-cold and a s-s-s-shiver. I'm g-g-g-going to be fine. We're g-g-going to be fine. It'll...it'll be like a c-c-camping trip, like when we were little...we'd h-hide in the ballroom and m-make t-t-tents. It'll be like that...we'll be fine..."

B-but Elsa" Anna sniffles. " You and I both know this isn't just any cold! We need to get to the trolls, we lost Sven and we have no idea where we are!" Anna hugs Elsa tightly "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" Anna cries into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa let her cry, and instead of speaking right away, she just stroked her strawberry blonde braids and held her tight as well. "This is m-m-most certainly not your fault...d-d-don't you d-d-dare try and say that...j-j-just...breathe...r-r-relax...we c-c-can...make it until morning, Anna...you rest...I'll go f-f-find s-s-something to start a f-f-fire..." She let Anna go and began to stagger to her feet. Anna jumped up. "no, I'll go find something to start a fire, you just need to rest." She helped Elsa sit back down and wandered off before she could protest against it.

Elsa let out a little humph once Anna had gone. Her sister certainly was taking charge in a way Elsa had never seen her do before, and as much as she appreciated any concern there was, she didn't want to admit to being any weaker or dangerous or...anything like that. She looked down at her gloves again and frowned. She should be able to control it...but whenever the gloves came off, everything went berserk. She could hurt someone if she wasn't careful. Anna walked through the woods, picking up twigs, branches and other miscellaneous pieces of wood she could find. Once she was happy with the pile she gathered, she walked back to camp.

"No sign of Sven, Kristoff, or anybody." Anna put the pile next to the log they were using as a seat. "No, I'd expected as much..." Elsa sighed, drawing in her cloak and glancing around at the forest. Everything was very dark, and thick bushes and brambles blocked the sight of most everything that could be lurking on the ground. She didn't know how long it was until morning...or really how long they'd be out here on their own. "S-s-so..." She started to try and make conversation, "W-w-what do you suppose spooked Sven?" Anna sat down next to Elsa and pulled her close to keep her warm. "I-I'm not sure, all I can hope i-is that it wasn't wolves." Anna gave Elsa a hug and got up to start the fire. "Anna, you're shivering!"

Elsa stood up quickly and removed her cloak from her shoulders. Before Anna had a chance to say anything against it, Elsa had draped the fabric over her sisters' frame and secured the clasp around her neck. "Don't even think of taking it off," the older sister warned, "You need to stay warm too." "b-but Elsa, you need the warmth m-more than I d-do." Anna got up from the started fire. "Sit." Elsa commanded. "I'm fine...Anna. I'm fine. The cold never bothered me...it's just a little chill. I mean, I lived in a palace of ice for three days. I'm...I'm alright." Anna sits. "But Elsa, t-this isn't just any c-cold, we don't kno-" Anna pauses. "AHCHOO!" the force of the sneeze knocks her off of the log and onto her back. "Elsa... You don't think that, I c-could be getting w-what you have?"

(Please let me know what you think, I would like to know what to fix next time.)


	3. Chapter 3 The attack

(A/N, Proofreading was a little bit rushed with this, due to someone who shall remain nameless, but she knows who she is. :p So there will be mistakes. Please tell me what you think of this story in the reviews. Thank you!)

Elsa's face fell and she started to wrap her arms around her stomach; one of her many nervous habits. Shortly after though, she reached down and pulled Anna back onto the log, Elsa then decided to scoot farther away from her sister, just to be safe..."You should have stayed inside, you should have locked the door this morning! This...none of this would have ever happened." Elsa cursed herself under her breath before turning back to Anna and sadly saying, "I'm s-s-so sorry Anna...I knew...this was a bad idea...you s-s-s-should have s-s-stayed away..."

"Elsa, I-I promised myself that I would g-go through anything with you, this is my fault, not yours. I-I'm the one who is s-sorry." Anna pulled Elsa closer. But Elsa pushed away again, a motion she was very use to enacting. "You're not the one who g-g-got us both sick..." "I'm just sick Elsa, I-I will get over it, it's my fault that w-were stuck out here!" Anna scoots over and hugs Elsa again. "I'm already sick, you need to stay warm… and I hope the wolves won't find us." It was useless to try and pry the girl off her again. Elsa sighed and held Anna a little tighter, her eyes dancing across the trees and forest floor. "I hope you're right, t-" Elsa started to whisper a similar encouragement, but at that same moment, her eyes locked with another pair of eyes in the brush.

Elsa's heart stopped and she grabbed Anna tighter. "Be absolutely silent." she mumbled, "And when I tell you to, you n-n-need to run...t-t-try to find Sven and get to the t-trolls, and they can make sure y-y-you're not going t-t-to get any s-s-sicker..."Elsa says. Anna whispers with "I promised I will not leave you, whatever happens we do it together. I promised." Anna's heart starts racing and she starts shaking. "I will never leave your side, I know I may seem stubborn sometimes. But I do it because I love you. We will do this together, I'm not running anymore." Anna whispers.

Elsa rises to her feet and starts to back away, Anna still clenching her arm tightly. In the outline of the fire, nine wolves now become visible. That's more than they can handle and the Queen knows that. So, she leans into Anna and whispers "Stay right here. Don't move...I promise I'm not going anywhere." Elsa lets go of her sister and stars to move a few paces to the side. The dogs follow, stalking her, teeth bared and growling. Slowly, she starts to remove her gloves. No magic erupts this time, but she starts to shake and she turns towards Anna. "I'm so sorry." she says in a normal voice. This draws the dogs' attention and they move closer. "I love you." Within a flash, Elsa has raised her hands and created an icy dome over her sister, separating the younger girl from the wolves and the forest, but also from Elsa herself, leaving the Queen to fend off the wolves by herself. But she's kept Anna safe. And that was all that mattered.

"Elsa!" Anna screams and she bangs on the icy prison. All she could do was watch her sister fend for herself. "Elsa please! Make your own shelter! Please Elsa!" she continues to pound on the dome. Anna starts to cry and she falls to her knees. "Please Elsa." she says to herself. Anna's voice was echoing off the ice and drawing the attention of the wolves. Elsa didn't want the dogs getting any closer to her sister, dome protected or not, so she started to yell and jump, to bring all nine of them back to focus on her. Her fingers rattled with anticipation once more, and as the pack closed in, she began to construct trails of icicles on the ground that would prick their paws. She brought down heavy snow and wind to discourage their attacks, and summoned ragged crystal pockets to form wherever they stood. But it still didn't seem like enough. "Elsa!" Anna began to cough heavily. "Elsa, just c-create a dome around y-yourself. They w-will eventually lose interest in us."

Anna is still sitting on her knees. "Please Elsa, I don't want you h-hurt." "I don't want them coming back!" Elsa called over the sounds of the gusty wind. The dogs, for whatever reason, were still not deterred, and one had drawn close enough to snap at her legs. It grabbed a hold of her calf and yanked, causing Elsa to fall to the ground with a screech and a multitude of ice sheets that stuck to the ground. She kicked the wolf away, only for another one to grab onto her braid and pull just as hard. She shot ice in all directions, fending off the other creatures, and suddenly feeling a wave of warmth wash over her.

Without the gloves on, she felt...better. Less sick. Maybe that was a clue as to what was going on. "ELSA!" Anna is now crying uncontrollably, she feels so powerless in her prison. She is so scared that she might be witnessing her own sister's death. And it's all her fault. If she didn't force Elsa to go to the trolls that moment, if she only waited. None of this would have happened. She continues to pound on the dome. "I'm so sorry Elsa!" Anna cries.

"Get off, get off, get off!" Elsa fought to get free of the dogs, with some success here and not so much success there. Her calf was a crimson mess and she now had a head ache from where the creature had yanked her braid. She had managed to get back on her feet to some extent, occasionally dropping to her knees. She wouldn't give in, though. Not yet. She could hear Anna sobbing, and that alone was enough for her to fight. Maybe she had made a stupid mistake, but she was about to find out.

The wolves were closing in, ice was everywhere, and she had what looked like one more chance. She could freeze the wolves inside an ice cage if she had the energy. She cried out to her sister once she had enough air. "It's not...your fault, Anna!" "it is! I forced you to come to the trolls that moment! I forced you to leave the kingdom! If I didn't leave Kristoff behind he could have calmed Sven down and taken us to the trolls! You would have been cured if it wasn't for me! And you wouldn't have to be fighting for your life!" Anna hit the dome one last time. "I'm so sorry, for everything." she kept crying. "I love you" she whispers. "I...I..." No, she wasn't going to die. Not in front of her sister. Not like this. She mustered whatever energy remained inside of her and focused...a cage...she needed a cage...

"I love you too." Elsa fell to the ground, exhausted, quivering, but not cold. Strange. The last thing she remembered seeing was exactly what she had hoped for; a cage to contain the monsters, all nine of them, before she blacked out.

(What did you think?I realize this one is a little short, but I just HAD to end this one on that. I know you hate me.)


	4. Chapter 4 Awakening

(A/N, Sorry for this late update, things got busy. Also, sorry for leaving you on that evil cliffhanger. I know you hate me. anywho, onto the story!)

"Elsa!" Anna sees her fall to the ground... She's dead... That is what kept flying through her mind. Anna just watched her own sister, the one person she loved the most in her life, die. Anna collapsed in a heap onto the ground. Letting all her emotions go. Anger towards herself for causing all this to happen, pain and grief for her sister, fear for what will happen to everybody. "I'm so sorry Elsa." she says in between sobs. "this is my fault."

Elsa can't tell what's going on. Everything is hazy and blurred, and all she can hear is Anna crying. She has to get to her sister. That's all she can think of. But she's not in control of her body; she can't feel anything. She isn't sure where she is...she just knows she has to wake up. For Anna's sake. Anna tries to stop her crying, but she can't. She sits up and leans against the wall of the icy dome. All she can think of is her sister, and what she has done to Elsa. Anna just sits there crying. Not sure of what to do with herself. She buries her face into her hands. "why didn't she protect herself?" Anna asks herself.\

Now she hears her sister speaking. She finds the feeling of her lips and tries to speak back. "A...An...Anna..." she says the name once before she grows weak again and submits to the numbness. Just wake up! She tells herself, you can just wake up! Anna gasps "Elsa?" she jumps up and looks over to where Elsa is laying. Her crying stops immediately, in hopes that her sister might still be alive... No response... "Elsa..." Anna begins to lightly cry again. Now Elsa was drifting in and out of consciousness, catching little snippets of sound and sights. Her skin started to prick as her nerves began to respond again, and she tried to call out to Anna once more. "I...I'm...a...alr-...alright, Anna..."

Anna collapsed in relief. "Elsa, you're not fine. You need help, medical help!" Anna rises back to her feet to gain her balance. "Thank the heavens you're still alive!" Elsa starts to move; first by curling her fingers, then by shifting her legs. Soon, she starts to sit up, and though her head spins and her stomach reels, she stays awake and behind to function normally again. "I'm...sorry...I tricked you." she whispers, ashamed of her actions, "I know you can...handle yourself, but I didn't want to risk...you getting hurt."

She lifts up her hand and melts the ice dome, freeing Anna and waking herself up a bit more. Anna runs over to Elsa and gives her the tightest, warmest hug she could muster, only to realize her calf is torn. "Elsa! Did the wolves do this to you?!" Elsa rubs her eyes and shudders. Her whole leg is numb with adrenaline, pumping through her to try and ease the pain. "Yes...but its fine...really, I'll just cover it with something...I just need to stop the bleeding...what about you though? Nothing got through the ice?"

"no no no I'm fine Elsa. We need to get you help!" Anna helps Elsa up and holds all her weight on herself "do you remember which way we came before Sven bucked us off?" "Anna, you're going to hurt yourself!" Elsa scolded, "I can walk, and I'll be alright! But I seriously doubt you can carry my weight!" The Snow Queen looked around in the dark, squinting to see if she recognized anything. "It...it would be to the South...but I'm fine! I'm fine! It just stings a little, don't worry, please!" In all honesty, it felt like it was on fire and still hadn't stopped bleeding. But Anna shouldn't worry about her, not while they were still lost. Anna helps Elsa sit down "we need to stop that bleeding!" Anna removes the cloak and takes two sticks from the firewood pile, to keep her ankle stable. She puts the sticks on both sides of her ankle and begins to wrap the cloak around it. "You're gonna be fine Elsa, I promise you."

"Anna, no! What are you- no, you're supposed to wear the cloak to stay warm! You've already caught half my cold!" She would pull away, but Anna seems to have a very firm grip on her leg and has no intention of releasing it. "I was already fine! I was fine this morning! Oh, Anna, please! You need to stop worrying!" "Elsa, your l-leg is more important than me c-catching a cold!" Anna finishes her work on the makeshift cast. She gets up and helps Elsa up. "n-now lets get g-going!" Anna takes Elsa's arm and wraps it over her shoulder carrying her. "plus, I'm y-your sister, it's my j-job to worry."

She starts walking south, carrying Elsa with her. "We've been over this. You're the younger sister. It's your job to be a lovable pest and enjoy yourself and not worry about me." In truth, though, Elsa appreciated the help. She limped alongside her sister, occasionally sniffling or coughing or sneezing, but trying to keep any passable germs out of the direction of Anna. "L-look at us...backtracking...all we've accomplished are minor injuries and the p-p-passing of a cold that might be even worse than a cold...can you tell if we're even going in the right direction?"

"no, but a-all we can do at t-this point is hop-pe." Anna continues to walk slowly, so Elsa can keep up. " can you s-see the lights of Arendelle f-from here? Or at l-least any sort of s-sign of life?" Anna draws a circle in the dirt and brush every few feet. "In all honest-t-ty, I can't s-s-see...anything..." Elsa hobbles along, trying to not be too much of a burden. Suddenly, she stops. There's the faint glow of something in the distance. It was too small to be Arendelle, but it looked like it was another person! Surely they would know the way out of the woods? "T-t-there!" she cried excitedly, pointing to the light.

"what?!" Anna looks over to where Elsa is pointing. She sees a small light and it sparks a light of hope in Anna's heart. "HEY! OVER HERE!" Anna excitedly screams. "Elsa! I think we might be saved! Your going to be okay!" Anna pick up her pace, making sure that it's still slow enough for Elsa. "I would have been...fine anyways, Anna." Elsa repeats for the hundredth time that day, but this time she says it with a smile and playful roll of her eyes. The light is growing brighter now and her heart is pounding with happy anticipation. "Anna, you go on ahead!" Elsa then says with a wave of her hand, "Go get their attention, whoever they are!" "Elsa, we do this together, as sisters."

Anna looks in Elsa's eyes and gives her a reassuring smile before turning away. She uses her free arm and raises it up in the air and starts waving it. "Hey, over here! We need help!" she picks up her pace more before picking her sister up and carries her. "See? I told you I could hold your weight!" Anna says jokingly and begins to run. "Be-e-e-e-e ca-a-a-refu-u-u-ul!" Elsa warns as Anna runs down the hill, bouncing her up at down as she does so. "I-i-i-if you t-t-t-t-trip, you ta-a-a-a-ake both of us do-o-o-own!"

Anna slows down, just a little. "Sorry, wasn't thinking clearly." she continues to the light, it grows brighter and brighter as they continue. Tears of joy and hope flow down Anna's cheeks. "You're going to be okay Elsa, you're going to be just fine." "T-t-t-thanks Anna." Elsa smiled brightly just as they reached what was now visibly a camp fire. Parked beside it was a sled that looked...oddly familiar.

"Anna..." Elsa whispered, "Is this...Kristoff's?" Anna stares at the sleigh as she now bursts into tears. "y-yes Elsa... It is..." Anna walks over to the fire and helps Elsa sit, making sure to not put to much pressure on her ankle. She walks about five feet before she starts calling. "Kristoff! Its us, Anna and Elsa! Come back to your camp, please take us home!"

Elsa holds her hands out over the flames, rubbing them together and breathing whatever warm air she could muster into her palms. The heat...feels nice. Very nice. She stops shaking and sighs in relief. "Do you suppose he came out looking for us?" Elsa asks. Anna walks over to Elsa and sits next to her. "p-possibly, Sven might have r-ran back to Arendelle a-and alerted him, knowing Kristoff h-he may have gotten the w-whole kingdom out here s-searching for us!" Anna wraps her arms around Elsa. "how are you f-feeling?"

"Better than I probably look." Elsa joked, resting her head against Anna's shoulder with heavy eyes. "What about you? You're still shivering. Here, take my-" She was going to offer her gloves, when she realized she'd left them back at their previous resting spot. Not that she really needed them, but they might have helped Anna."...gloves...sorry, I...threw them off..." There was a rustling in the bushes then and the sound of human voices. Both of the girls perked up and grinned.

"Kristoff?" Anna helped Elsa up. She stood up and walked toward the noises. "Kristoff? It's me Anna and Elsa. Elsa is seriously injured and we need to get back to Arendelle as soon as we can." Thankfully, it is Kristoff who parts the bushes. He sees Anna and her sister, and he lets out a very large breath of relief, and runs to envelope Anna in a huge hug. Elsa watches happily from the sidelines without a word as the two embrace. "Oh Kristoff!" Anna's tears continue to flow as she hugs the mountain man.

"Kristoff we need to head back to Arendelle immediately! Elsa is hurt..." she guides Kristoff over to her sister. "... She needs medical help!" Anna starts to cry for her sister. "I'm sorry Elsa." "Anna, Anna, calm down. This isn't any of your fault. Look, I'm still standing, alright? Everything's...going to be fine." Elsa reaches out an grabs her sister's hand, trying to console her while looking at Kristoff. "If you wouldn't mind...giving us a lift home?" Kristoff stares down at the Queen's leg and nods hastily. "No, of course not! C'mere, both of you. I can get you both into the sleigh, I'm sure of it."

Anna let's go of Elsa and hugs Kristoff tightly and kisses him on the cheek before burying her face in his shoulder. "t-thank you Kristoff." she gives him another hug and kiss. "Sure, Anna. I'm just glad you too are alright! When Sven came back without either of you, I almost had a heart attack!" Kristoff jumps into the sleigh and looks to the girls for directions. Anna goes over to Elsa and helps her up. "I'm sure you want to go home now?" she asks Elsa and raises an eyebrow. Elsa smiles up at her sister and nods. "Home would be great." Though...they never made it to the trolls. They still didn't know what was going on or why she was sick, but that didn't matter. They'd try to make the trip again later, when they were more prepared.

(What did you think?)


	5. Chapter 5 Salvation

(A/N, Hello my readers! I apologize this chapter is so short and so pointless, this is what happens when I get blocked. So, onto the reading!)

Anna helps Elsa into the sleigh, and then she jumps up as well. "Please take us home Kristoff." she then turns to Elsa, remembering why they almost died in the first place. "What about your sickness Elsa? We still need to visit the trolls." Anna looks at her sister with a worried expression on her face. Elsa shakes her head forcefully, dizzying herself a bit. "No, no, right now we're going home. We'll try again...later. When it's light. And we're not going alone. And we're waiting until you get better." Elsa insisted this when she saw Anna was still a little pale, "I didn't mean to give you this...whatever this is in the first place." Elsa said as she puts her head in her hands.

"I know you d-didn't mean to, I don't b-blame you!" Anna scoots closer to her sister. "I'm just glad you're alive!" she looks at Elsa. "How does your leg feel? Any better?" "It just...stings a little...but I'm sure with some washing and more wrapping...it'll be fine." Elsa said, trying to calm her sisters concern. Sven comes crashing through the forest in time for Kristoff to attach him to the sleigh, and not long after, they're on their way home. "You've been very brave tonight, Anna...I'm very proud." Elsa notices with a smile.

"Not nearly as brave as you Elsa!" Anna gave her sister a huge hug. "You put my wellbeing before yourself! I can't tell you how scared I was when you put the dome over me, or the feeling I felt when I watched you fall to the ground and not move." Anna turned away from her sister to hide her tears. "I thought you were dead…" Anna said choking back tears.

"...I know." Elsa replies with shame, "I don't know...what happened, to be honest. It was just...exhaustion and fear...or something about my powers just got to be too much...but it's no excuse. I shouldn't have lied to you the way I did. I just...couldn't have lived with myself if you got hurt." "I know why you did it Elsa, and for that I thank you. You lied to me to protect me." Anna leans over to hold Elsa into another warm embrace. "All that matters is that your alive. And here to tell the tale." Anna then turns to Kristoff. "How much farther till we reach Arendelle Kristoff?"

"See for yourself!" Kristoff motions with his hand, causing both of the sisters to lean forward. It doesn't take long for them to pinpoint the lights of Arendelle, shimmering out through the trees like a group of fireflies. Elsa cups her hand over her heart in relief and grabs Anna's hand in her other. "Oh, thank goodness...we're almost home." "You're gonna be fine Elsa!" Anna squeezes Elsa's hand reassuringly. She can't help but stare at the lights in disbelief as tears start to form in Anna's eyes. "Were going to be home soon." Anna says to herself.

"Kristoff. Not to seem too pushy but, is there any way that Sven can run a little faster? Or any way I can help?" "Just...don't fall off and don't get eaten." Kristoff said to her with a wink. "Anna, don't stress about it. Arendelle's not going anywhere." Elsa chastised her with a bit of humor, "We'll be there soon enough." Anna stuck a tongue out at Kristoff and chuckled after. She then turned to Elsa. "Yeah but, you need a doctor as soon as you can. And I want that time to come faster." Anna stares at Elsa's leg, with the memory of her being attacked and falling to the ground running through her head over and over.

She looks at Elsa. Elsa simply rolls her eyes and straightens up, clearing her throat to give herself more authority than she probably has over her sister. "Anna, I'm fine. It's just a small bite, you don't have to worry." But looking down, Elsa noticed that her wound may be a little more serious than she had hoped. It had bled through the cloak to some extent and was still stinging, even after the amount of time it had been exposed to the air.

"Elsa, that is way more than just a small bite!" she shifts her position and rests her head on her sisters shoulder. "I just want this nightmare to be over." Anna says as she slowly closes her eyes. "It will be soon." Elsa assures her, placing a gentle kiss on her sister's forehead. "Rest now...alright? We're almost there...you deserve a break, though..." Anna tried to protest, saying that she will remain awake until this is all over. But all that came out was "mmmhrrrm".

She slowly started to drift into sleep, until Kristoff's sled hit a bump and flung Anna onto the floor of the sled. Hard. "So much for that" she said half asleep. "Anna!" Elsa climbs off to help her sister up and onto the seat. "Are you okay?" Elsa asks looking for any injuries on her. "Elsa, will you stop worrying about me? You need to worry about yourself!" Elsa just gave her a roll of her eyes. "Like you said" Elsa interrupts "were sisters, it's our job to worry about each other." At this Kristoff decided it would be a good time to chime in. "Sorry about that, Sven is eager to get home." "Hey! That was your fault stinky!" Kristoff adds in Sven's distorted voice. Anna and Elsa just giggle and chuckle at their antics.

The mountain man and his reindeer continue to argue as Elsa looks down at her leg and realizes that it still has not stopped bleeding, she attempts to intrude on the ridiculous argument. "Hey Kristoff? How much farther do you think Arendelle is?" "Yeah well, at least I don't have fleas!" Kristoff yelled. Sven snorted at this. "How dare you! I have the best coat a reindeer could have!" Sven held his nose in the air. "Yeah you do! Thanks to m-" "Kristoff!" Elsa got his attention this time. "What? Oh I-I mean, yes your majesty?" Kristoff blushed and hung his head ashamed. Elsa chuckled. "Kristoff how many times must I have to tell you to call me Elsa?" The man cheered up a bit at this, realizing that he didn't insult the Queen. "Okay Elsa, what do you need?"

(What did you all think?)


End file.
